


Gray Clearing

by FoxyEgg



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Past, Dehydration, Depressing, Depression, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: (Triggering subjects included in work. LOOK AT TAGS FOR TRIGGERS LISTED)I fucking suck at summarry's, but we pretty much have a hurt/comfort story. Who doesn't like some hurt/comfort like common, stop lying-





	1. Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> (Triggering subjects included in work. LOOK AT TAGS FOR TRIGGERS LISTED)

Henry sighed and rolled his eyes, ‘ _ why me? _ ’ 

 

Boris x2 obviously didn’t like him, took away his food, threatens him silently. 

 

‘ _ Maybe he does like you, _ ’ Henry thought, frantically trying not to go insane by his biggest phobia- someone not liking him. ‘ _ But he just can’t show it. O-or- or he’s worried about me hurting Alice! Yeah, yeah, that’s it! _ ’ He held his feet together, sitting butterfly.

 

The door creaked open behind him, ‘ _ speak of the angel. _ ’

 

Alice and Boris stepped into his makeshift cell that he’s stayed in for... God knows how long. Were they gonna try to make him eat more?  _ Was  _ he gonna be able to eat?

 

“Henry,” Alice’s high, smooth, voice cut through his thumping head. He winced and turned around. “Food.” 

 

Henry peeked into the bowl, warrily looking up at Alice and Boris. They waited, Boris’s eyes were squinting, as if he was annoyed or angry. Alice was calm, standing with her arms by her sides and shoulders down, not slouched, alert, but calm. Henry really wished that he could have had this ability of reading people before now. 

 

‘ _ Maybe I could have prevented Joey from- nevermind. _ ’ How much he wanted to forget, the thought that everyone was like  _ Joey _ always lingered. 

 

Henry finally gave into instinct and dug in, dragging the bowl back with him into a corner, far away from those two. Alice sighed and crouched down, reaching a hand out carefully to the occupied Henry. He was sloppily drinking the soup out of the bowl, planning on licking it clean. She pulled up his shirt on his side, reliving a reopened, heavily bleeding, wound. Earlier it had lucky covered up relatively quickly but now it was opened again. He struggled so much when they were trying to clean it and patch it up.

 

‘ _ He must’ve slept wrong and opened it, _ ’ she thought to herself, noticing that new cuts had  _ somehow  _ showed up.

 

Henry was nearly done, soon he would notice her looking and that wouldn’t help anyone. She backed away right as Henry finished, he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously but went back to having a neutral facial expression. She let out a quite breath of relief and took the bowl, going out of the cell and locking it.


	2. Would'cha Look at That-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are running low currently, I need some sort of ideas or prompt!
> 
> Also GODDAMNIT GUYS! You are actually enjoying my shit? This story is trash, it's not supposed to have people who like it! Stop making me happy!

_ “Stop it,” Henry chuckled, playfully slapping Joey’s shoulder. Joey nipped at his neck again. _

 

_ “Stop it,” Henry repeated, his smile falling. Joey hummed and reached his hand under Henry’s shirt, trailing his hand up his chest. _

 

_ “Stop.” Henry’s voice wavered as he backed away. _

 

_ Joey growled, “move again and see what happens.”  _

 

_ So Henry sat, he sat there and took it. Sweat poured off of him and he fought the urge to slap Joey. Relationships have sex, right? When one person’s ready, the other always is too, right? This is completely normal. _

 

_ “Good boy,” Joey praised, unbuttoning Henry’s shirt painfully slow. _

 

_ “Joey-” _

 

_ “Shut the fuck up.”  _

 

_ Joey grabbed Henry’s wrists and yanked him down so he was facing Joey’s dick. _

 

_ “Be a good boy and suck me off, would ‘cha?” Henry shot his eyes up to Joey’s face, a look of fear plastered on his chubby cheeks. _

 

_ “Joey, common, don’t do this-” Henry was cut off as Joey unzipped his pants. _

 

_ “Be a good boy now, Henry.” _

 

Henry shot awake and jumped to his feet, swiping at his arms to rid himself of Joey’s touch. He fell onto his ass, still wiping his arms. He cried softly to himself. Trapped inside of his mind, he sat and cried. Just cried.

 

“Joey would- he can- is he- ugh.” Henry gave up on trying to speak and went quiet.

 

He twitched suddenly and punched his shoulder, scratching and pinching his skin on his arms and his fingers. He did everything he could to inflict pain, biting, scratching, cutting, pinching, punching, everything. Henry brought his legs to this chest curling up and knocking his head. He knew it was stupid to think he could  _ knock  _ the memories of what Joey did out, but he wanted to try absolutely everything. He’s an idiot but he should have seen Joey’s trickery.

 

“No. No, no, no, no,” Henry repeated, clutching his hair. Henry was acting like a child and he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll gladly continue this if you guys want me to, you just need to tell me in some shape or form.
> 
> I need ideas too, I'll gladly write some of your guys's ideas!


End file.
